Warriors: Nightfeather's sacrifice
by Black-Innocents
Summary: Nightfeather just wanted a normal life, too bad she can't have one. Shadowreed wants war, he'll do anything to get including, breaking the Warrior code
1. Prologue

Shadowstar sat still, scanning the forest. He caught sight of movement. Shadowstar smiled and yowled "Hey Dapplestar, I can see you!" Dapplestar jumped on top of Shadowstar, with a playful glint in her eyes. "What do you want Shadowstar?" Dapplestar asked. "Wait" Shadowstar ordered. Dapplestar slumped off Shadowstar. Dapplestar caught movement. Swiftly Wrenstar, stalked up. Dapplestar smirked and crept up behind Wrenstar and yowled. Wrenstar jumped up in fright. He turned and saw Dapplestar rolling on the ground with laughter. Wrenstar glared at her. Shinepelt rolled her eyes. Her attention turned to ShadowStar. "Why have you callled us here?" She asked in a calm voice. Shadowstar looked up and whispered "I've come to warn you about the future, when four warriors are made all siblings, one will betray and end someones life, beware" Shinepelt was puzzled, then she remembered Emberskies' kits were coming. Both Emberskies, and SmokeTail were loyal warriors. Shinepelt called for Wrenstar "Wrenstar!" Wrenstar stopped glaring at Dapplestar and padded over, "What is it?" Shinepelt said only one word "Beware"


	2. Allegiances

**WindClan**

**Leader- Wrenstar** (Brown ragged tom with blue eyes)

**Deputy- Ferntail** (Grey she-cat with a white chest and amber eyes)

**Med. Cat- ****Shinepelt**(Golden she-cat with glowing blue eyes)

**Warriors- Mossclaw **(Greenish grey she-cat with amber eyes) **SkyArrow **(Grey blue tom with light blue eyes) **DogTooth** (Mottled brown tom with dog like teeth and green eyes) **App. Redpaw, Moonleaf **(Ghostly white she-cat with blue eyes) **Leafheart **(grey tom with amber eyes) **GingerStripe **( ginger she-cat with brown eyes) **Smoke****tail** (Ink black tom with green eyes) **InkFur** (Ink black she-cat with green blue eyes) **App. Ghostpaw**

**Apprentices- Redpaw **(Red-brown she-cat with blue eyes) **Ghostpaw **(Ghostly white tom with green eyes)

**Queens- Emberskies **(Smoky grey and red-brown she-cat with amber eyes, mother to Nightkit, Shadowkit, Spiritkit, and Amberkit) **SpottedFlower **(Calico she-cat with green eyes, mother to Twisterkit and Acekit)

**Elders****- Grapeclaw **(Inky black she-cat with odd violet eyes) **DuskWhisper** (Albino tom)

**ThunderClan**

**Leader- DawnStar **(White and gold she-cat with blue eyes)

**Deputy- Wolfclaw **(grey tom with ice blue eyes)

**Med. Cat- Moleleaf **(pale brown tom with pale amber eyes)

**Warriors- VoleTail **(Dark brown tom with blue eyes) **Sapbreeze **(Golden she-cat with sliver eyes) **Cloversky** (Beautiful white she-cat with lime eyes) **Blizzardwhisker **(Blueish white she-cat with blue eyes) **RabbitSpring **(pale brown tom with a white tail) **ThrushFeather** (black and brown tom with green eyes)

**Queens- Iceberry** (White she-cat with blue eyes, mother to Burnkit and Scorchkit) **Jaywing **(grey blue she-cat with green eyes, expecting Thrushfeather's kits)

**Elders- Dirtfang **(Mottled ragged brown tom with a dirty pelt and green eyes)

**ShadowClan**

**Leader- MossStar **(jet black tom with yellow eyes)

**Deputy- Muskfur **(musky grey she-cat with pale green eyes)

**Med. cat- ShimmerBerry **(Sparkly grey she-cat with blue eyes)

**Warriors- Thistleclaw **(dark brown tom with sliver eyes) **Skybreeze** (Blue grey she-cat with sky blue eyes) **NightFang **(Black tom with amber eyes) **Sharktooth **(Sliver tom with Large teeth and blue eyes) **Sliversky **(Sliver bengal she-cat with green eyes) **Spiderfang **(Insane black tom with red eyes) **Moontail **(Slivery she-cat with sliver eyes)

**Queens- Berrystripe **(Red striped she-cat with blue eyes, mother to Swiftkit, Lightingkit, and Stripekit) **Leafsong **(grey she-cat with amber eyes, mother to Frogkit and Bogkit)

**Elders- None**

**RiverClan**

**Leader- Lakestar **(Grey she-cat with brown patches and brown eyes)

**Deputy- Northstep **(Pale grey tom with pale green eyes)

**Med. cat- Branchclaw **(Brown tom with long jagged claws)

**Warriors- Twigsnap **(Bold, brown, strong tom with amber eyes) **Silktail **(White she-cat with silky fur and blue eyes) **Troutsnare **(Grey blue tom with amber eyes) **Dreamflower** (Sliver She-cat with ghostly yellow eyes)** Nightwillow** (Black tom with ember eyes)** Firenight** (Dark ginger she-cat with dark blue eyes)** App. Sneakpaw Silentstalk** (Grey tom with dull blue eyes)** Foxclaw** (Orange tom with ginger stripes and green eyes)** App. Twistpaw**

**Apprentices- Sneakpaw **(Grey she-cat with yellow eyes) **Twistpaw **(Ginger tom with copper eyes)

**Queens- Twowhisker** (Sliver she-cat with two whiskers and ice-blue eyes, mother to Sapphirekit)** Copperfoot **(Cinnamon she-cat with deep copper eyes, expecting Nightwillow's kits)

**Elders- Needlesnare **(Cinnamon tom with blue eyes and a white belly)


	3. Chapter 1 True Happiness

"I Shadowstar, leader of WindClan declare war!" Shadowkit mewed. Duskwhisper circled the kits "I'm a ShadowClan warrior, Roar!"

"Nightfall, my deputy attack the ShadowClan warrior" Shadowkit commanded, his sister. Nightkit nodded, "Fear my roar ShadowClan scum!"

"Make me, Rabbit chaser"

"I'll show you to fear me!" Nightkit growled, and pounced. Duskwhisper fell over and pretended to be dead. "Have you forgot about me!" Grapeclaw said as she pounced out of the nearby bushes. Nightkit flexed her claws "How could I?"

Grapeclaw gave a gental swipe of her paw. "Ah, I need help, Spiritclaw help!" Nightkit cried. Spiritkit jumped on top of Grapeclaw. Grapeclaw gasped and coughed "You killed me Rabbit Chaser, I shall be avenged" She rasped.

Just then Wrenstar yowled "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath TallRock for a Clan Meeting" Nightkit watched as the clan gathered. "As you know there comes a time when a kit becomes a apprentice. Nightkit, Shadowkit, Spiritkit, and Amberkit step forward" Wrenstar said. Nightkit and her littermates stepped forward. "Nightkit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Nightpaw. Your mentor will be Gingerstripe. I hope Gingerstripe will pass down all she knows on to you."

Nightpaw bounded over to touch noses with Gingerstripe. Wrenstar smiled "Amberkit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. Is it your wish to follow the path of the Medicine Cat?" Wrenstar asked. "It is" Amberkit mewed."Very well. From this day on, until you receive your full Medicine Cat name, you will be known as Amberpaw. Your mentor will be Shinepelt. I hope Shinepelt will pass down she knows on to you."

Amberpaw cheered happily and licked Shinepelt's shoulder. "Shadowkit, from this day forward until you've received your warrior name you shall be known as Shadowpaw, your mentor will be Ferntail" Wrenstar said with a smile. Shadowpaw licked Ferntail's shoulder. "Spiritkit, from this day forward until you've received your warrior name you shall be known as Spiritpaw, your mentor shall be Moonleaf"

Spiritpaw nodded shyly in respect at Moonleaf. The ghostly she-cat walked up to the shy apprentice and licked his head. "I'll train you to be the best warrior in the clan" Moonleaf purred, knowing that Spiritpaw was her kin. Nightpaw nearly burst with excitement _I'll be the best warrior ever._


End file.
